Pasatiempo
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: NijiHai. Su relación es tan impersonal que todo, todo se lleva a cabo por teléfono.


**Claim: **Nijimura Shuuzo/Haizaki Shogo.  
**Notas: **Teikou!Era.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Básica.  
**Tema: **18. Dibujar.

* * *

**Pasatiempo.**

No hay nada en el mundo que Haizaki odie más que el sonido de su teléfono celular. Ese pequeño aparato tan costoso que lo une con el resto del mundo cuando desea estar solo o bien, con alguien en particular, pero que siempre elige el momento menos adecuado para sonar. Por supuesto, también resulta útil. En él puede guardar los números telefónicos y direcciones de correo de sus conquistas o posibles intereses y siempre está a la caza de más.

—Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Te gustaría que nos veamos mañana? —dice y es su clásica línea para conseguir chicas que nunca le falla. Puede que no sea una estrella del modelaje, como el bonito de Kise, ese idiota, pero no le falta carisma con las chicas. Ese día, está cortejando a la capitana del equipo de volleyball de Teikou, una joven mayor que él, de piernas fuertes y largo cabello negro.

—No lo sé —dice ella, jugando con su cabello, en esa extraña comunicación que siempre se establece entre dos personas que están coqueteando—. No sé si tenga tiempo.

—No te quitaré mucho, a menos que tú quieras —dice Haizaki y sonríe, apartándole el cabello del rostro e inclinándose hacia ella, a salvo de la vista de todos detrás de los gimnasios—. Y puede que lo quieras, ¿sabes? De cualquier modo no te arrepentirás.

—Hm —dice ella y es su turno de tocar el cabello de Haizaki, de color plateado como la luna, al igual que sus ojos tan feroces como los de cualquier depredador—. No sé —insiste y Haizaki sabe que le gusta que le rueguen, que ella es ese tipo de chica en comparación con otras, cuyo _no_ es rotundo y doloroso. Y puede que haya algo muy mal en su cabeza, pero Haizaki prefiere que sea así, un juego de poder donde ambos tiran un poco, pero sin hacerse daño y consiguiendo sus metas.

—Vamos —dice—, ¿qué tengo qué hacer para convencerte? —oh, pero él sabe muy bien qué tiene qué hacer y por eso se inclina para besarla, cuando su teléfono celular comienza a sonar, de manera inesperada aunque un poco típica, logrando romper el momento. Haizaki, acostumbrado a ese tipo de interrupciones, no se sorprende al saber que no siente las mismas ganas de arrojar el teléfono lo más lejos posible que tenía cuando empezaron a surgir las interrupciones y su reacción consiste solo en un bufido al ver el nombre de la persona que trata de contactarlo en la pantalla touch—. ¿Qué? —dice tras aceptar la llamada y la persona que le contesta está tan furiosa como él.

—¿Cómo que "qué"? ¿Dónde estás? Mueve tu trasero de donde estés y ven aquí inmediatamente, tenemos práctica, ¿recuerdas? —a pesar de que tiene una lista de contactos infinita, repleta de nombres de chicas tanto nuevas como viejas, tanto de Teikou como de otros lugares, es doloroso admitir que el único que lo llama es el capitán de su equipo, Nijimura Shuuzo y que la única razón por la que lo hace, es que Haizaki sigue saltándose los entrenamientos.

—¿Quién es? —pregunta la chica y sin esperar respuesta, añade—. ¿Tu novio? —su risa despectiva es una razón más para que Haizaki lamente verla marcharse, pero también una razón más para vanagloriarse cuando la consiga, porque ambos saben que es cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella ceda.

Ahora lo importante es quitarse al capitán de encima, algo que nunca le resulta fácil.

—Estoy enfermo —dice, fingiendo la voz de una persona con un resfriado—. Tengo que irme a casa pronto, no puedo quedarme a entrenar. Además, tienen a Kise, ¿no es cierto? ¿Para qué me quieren a mí?

—Quizá no tendríamos a Kise si decidieras presentarte con regularidad —dice Nijimura y puede imaginarlo con las manos convertidas en puños, sucumbiendo a ese temperamento tan explosivo que tiene—. Si sigues faltando le darán tu lugar a él. ¿Quieres eso, idiota? Ven aquí ahora mismo, ¿me oyes? Si no lo haces, atente a las consecuencias.

Nijimura termina la llamada. Haizaki observa el gimnasio donde practican basketball a unos cuantos metros y sabe que no tomaría más de cinco minutos estar frente a su senpai y sus compañeros, pero no le tiene miedo a Nijimura, ni a sus consecuencias y aunque sabe que ha perdido la oportunidad con la capitana del equipo de volleyball por el momento, se da la vuelta para ir en busca de su próxima caza, pero sin apagar el teléfono.

.

El sonido del celular resulta especialmente molesto los sábados por la mañana, el día que Haizaki considera sagrado para su descanso y por las tardes, su diversión con alguna chica. Pero Nijimura nunca lo deja en paz y Haizaki sospecha que su senpai siente alguna clase de placer maligno al saber que sus llamadas lo sacan del mundo del ensueño, a mañanas frías, grises y aburridas, donde no hay ninguna chica a su lado.

_¿Qué estás haciendo?_, pregunta Nijimura en un mensaje y la pantalla líquida muestra que son las 7 de la mañana, muy temprano para joder, como se lo hace saber con su respuesta. _Eso dices_, responde Nijimura y puede imaginar su sonrisa al teclear las palabras, _nunca es muy temprano para joder, ya lo sabes. O al menos lo has oído. ¿Con quién estas hoy?_.

_Con nadie que te importe_, responde Haizaki, todavía sumergido en sus mantas, como si fuesen capaces de protegerlo del sol, persistente y molesto, que se cuela por las cortinas de la habitación. _¿Con nadie, entonces? Así que no hay problema si voy a tu casa_.

_No creo que quieras venir, senpai. ¿O es que te sientes solo?._

_Todavía me debes un castigo, ¿recuerdas? Necesitaremos tu cama para eso, así que no te muevas de ahí_. Haizaki ríe ante los comentarios de su senpai, que sabe no son más que mentiras. Su madre está en la cocina, puede escucharla trajinando con el desayuno y con su hermano mayor, que está a punto de graduarse de la preparatoria. Por supuesto que Nijimura no puede entrar aunque quiera.

Haizaki no le contesta y vuelve a acostarse, aunque el sueño lo ha abandonado, ahuyentado por los rayos del sol que ya no puede ignorar. Su teléfono suena después de unos cuantos minutos y vuelve a traerle una sonrisa a los labios, aunque dista mucho de ser una de burla. _¿Qué haces?_, es la siguiente pregunta de Nijimura y el preludio de algo que se ha convertido en una extraña rutina para los dos. _Me estoy tocando_, escribe Haizaki y es parcialmente una mentira, porque primero tiene que cerciorarse de que el seguro de la puerta esté echado y las cortinas no traicionen a su figura sobre la cama. _Yo también_, contesta Nijimura y es casi gracioso que el senpai, tan estoico y aferrado a las reglas esté rompiendo más de una al sextear con su kouhai.

En realidad, no importa si lo está haciendo o no. Haizaki puede recrearse perfectamente con las imágenes que tiene de él, guardadas en su mente, casi escondidas. Pero sobre todo, se abandona a las sensaciones, que le son más fáciles de recordar, como la rudeza de Nijimura cuando lo besa, una violencia que deja huellas en su cuerpo que lo excitan más que cualquier chica aunque no quiera admitirlo. _¿Necesitas una mano?_, consigue escribir de vuelta y odia eso, Haizaki lo odia más que nada, quizá más que el sonido de su estúpido celular. Es divertido de vez en cuando, no puede olvidar la agradable sorpresa que resultó la primera vez. Pero él no está hecho para cosas como el sexting, que se valen sólo de la imaginación cuando él es un tipo de acción, cuando a él le desespera esperar y en realidad quiere estar ahí, no sólo para darle una mano. _Y una boca_, añade después Nijimura y suena tan ridículo que por un momento Haizaki se echa a reír, pero ha llegado a un punto en que el deseo puede más que él y continúa masturbándose, ayudado por el sonido del estúpido teléfono, que le trae más mensajes.

Es sábado. Y Nijimura no tiene ninguna razón real para llamar, es sábado y no hay entrenamientos. Al menos, no de basketball.

.

A Haizaki le importa una mierda el equipo de basketball y lo que le pueda suceder si no acude a los entrenamientos. Sin embargo, eso no evita que se aparezca de vez en cuando para molestar al idiota de Kise, aunque tiempo atrás, antes de la llegada del rubio, era bastante unido a Aomine y los demás, razón suficiente para pasar las tardes haciendo ridículos y exhaustivos entrenamientos.

Ahora, no son tan cercanos. Daiki lo saluda cuando entra al gimnasio, un movimiento de la mano que anteriormente significaba también un reto entre los dos. Y podían pasar horas jugando, molestando a Midorima o compartiendo los bocadillos de Murasakibara, pero ahora, el movimiento es un mero saludo, el recordatorio de que alguna vez existió. Kise ocupa su lugar en todas esas actividades, se ha infiltrado con facilidad dentro del equipo y le ha dado una excusa para dejar un deporte que en realidad no le gustaba. Ah, pero le gusta molestar a Kise, eso sí que le gusta.

—¿Qué? ¿Ni eso sabes hacer? —dice Haizaki una tarde, mientras observa un enfrentamiento entre Kise y Aomine, en el cual, Aomine le roba el balón al rubio con una facilidad que da risa—. ¿Y por ti me quieren cambiar?

—Cállate —dice Kise, que suele ser amigable con todos pero cuya antipatía es recíproca—. ¿Quieres pelea?

—No podrías ganarme ni en un millón de años —ríe Haizaki, pero se levanta de su escondite en un rincón, estirando los brazos entumecidos para calentarlos. No mucho, porque incluso sin entrenamientos o estúpidos calentamientos, puede vencer a Kise.

Nadie trata de detenerlos, ya saben que es inútil tras un sinfín de enfrentamientos, pero Haizaki puede sentir la mirada de Akashi en la espalda, juzgándolo con esos ojos fríos que tiene. Sopesando, comparando.

Kise pierde, lo que no es nada novedoso. Pero aunque Haizaki se lo calla, puede ver el progreso que ha hecho desde la última ocasión, pues sus movimientos se han vuelto rápidos e incluso gráciles, aunque no lo suficiente como para evitar una humillación. Y esa es la parte que más le gusta a Haizaki, la humillación después de la pelea, con Kise en el suelo, derrotado como el niño bonito que es, recibiendo su merecido castigo.

—Te lo dije —dice Haizaki, puntuando cada palabra con una patada en las pantorillas de su oponente, que no hace ningún esfuerzo por defenderse. Haizaki se pregunta si le daría más pelea si apuntara a su rostro de modelo, ése que le da dinero para llevar a casa, pero como la situación se ha puesto fea, no se sorprende cuando alguien lo toma del brazo con excesiva fuerza, alejándolo del rubio, al que corren a socorrer sus amiguitos.

—Es suficiente —dice Akashi y lo que sí es sorprendente es la cantidad de fuerza que puede tener un pequeñajo como él, así como la autoridad que se lee en sus pupilas del color del fuego y cuya intensidad logra infundirle el respeto suficiente como para obedecer sus órdenes—. Esta es la última vez que voy a permitir este comportamiento. ¿Me escuchas?

—Sí, sí.

—Haizaki... —Akashi está a punto de decir algo más cuando Nijimura aparece. Él es la otra razón por la que Haizaki todavía se pasa por el gimnasio. Su agarre es tan fuerte como el de Akashi, quizás incluso más y resulta igual de molesto. Pero al menos lo salva de estar escuchando al niño rico, con sus aires de grandeza respaldados por la gorda cartera de su padre.

—Yo me encargo —dice Nijimura y aunque ya no es capitán, su voz todavía tiene la autoridad como para ahuyentar a Akashi, que les dirige una última y sospechosa mirada mientras Nijimura se lleva a Haizaki hacia los vestidores—. ¿Qué mierda estás pensando? —pregunta, antes de arrojarlo contra los vestidores, que crujen ante el impacto, aunque no tanto como su brazo, que por suerte no resulta fracturado.

—No estoy pensando.

—Eso es claro —sonríe Nijimura cuando Haizaki se le acerca, las manos dentro de los bolsillos y esa sonrisa invitante que le gusta imaginar cada sábado por la mañana, antes de salir de la cama y continuar con sus vidas.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿No me vas a decir una de tus ridículas frases como "necesitas una mano"? —Nijimura puede sentir el aliento de Haizaki a escasos centímetros de su rostro y sus ojos grises escrutándolo con el desafío y la burla pintado en ellos. Cualquiera podría entrar y verlos, pero, ¿importa?

—No lo necesito —dice y es él quien cierra la distancia con un beso feroz.

.

Haizaki sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo echaran del equipo y no es que le importe. Lo prefiere así a seguir aguantando a Kise, el niño prodigio y adoración de todos, los entrenamientos para torneos que de cualquier modo van a ganar y los sermones llenos de autoridad del nuevo capitán, Akashi Seijurou.

Tampoco se sorprende cuando Nijimura deja de enviarle mensajes o llamarlo con regularidad. Ya no tiene una excusa para hacerlo.

_Eres un idiota por dejar que te echaran del equipo_, escribe Nijimura un día, antes de continuar con su sesión sabatina normal. Es uno de los últimos mensajes lógicos que le envía, después se van haciendo más espaciados. Un día, desaparecen.

Nijimura deja el equipo; luego deja la escuela.

Haizaki se olvida de su número, aunque añade el de muchas chicas nuevas.

Se acabó su pasatiempo.

.

Cuando Haizaki entra a la preparatoria, no lo piensa dos veces antes de anotarse en el equipo de basketball. Sabe de antemano que no tendrá que enfrentarse a ningún prodigio para obtener un lugar entre los miembros regulares y que además, uniéndose tendrá la oportunidad de aplastar a sus ex-compañeros de equipo.

Haizaki no se equivoca. Todos son mediocres en mayor o menor medida en su equipo y él se convierte en la estrella. Sin embargo, su oportunidad de venganza no llega hasta la Copa de Invierno y es en los cuartos de final en donde se enfrenta con Kise.

Haizaki pierde. Y no vale la pena recordar el partido, ridículo hasta el extremo. Tampoco el golpe que recibió de Aomine cuando quiso saldar cuentas con Ryouta fuera de la cancha, en una pelea a golpes que estaba seguro de ganar.

Es otro mal año. Haizaki quiere olvidarse de ello.

.

Nijimura no vuelve a jugar basketball después de la muerte de su padre. Consigue un trabajo de medio tiempo para ayudar a su madre y las tardes se le pasan haciendo recados, cargando bultos o ayudando en alguna tienda. Su primer año de preparatoria está lleno de recuerdos difusos, le recuerdan un poco a Kuroko y a su afirmación de ser una sombra. Nijimura se siente así.

En su segundo año, la situación económica de su familia mejora y aunque es tarde para incorporarse al equipo de basketball de su escuela, vuelve a recobrar el interés por el deporte, mirando partidos siempre que puede, asistiendo a otros si puede permitírselo. Los días se vuelven más claros para él; quizá de eso se trata madurar.

Un día, Nijimura tiene suficiente tiempo y dinero para acudir a un partido de la Copa de Invierno. Kaijou vs Fukuda Shogo, una ironía teniendo en cuenta que se enfrentan viejos rivales y viejos amigos. Haizaki pierde, Kise se levanta del suelo donde alguna vez estuvo, ayudado por la voz de Kuroko.

Después, Nijimura escucha un rumor concerniente a Haizaki. Una suspensión por mal comportamiento, por comportamiento agresivo. También escucha que Haizaki deja a su nuevo equipo. Nijimura lo odia por ello, piensa que no deja de ser un cobarde y que ya le gustaría a él regresar a jugar basketball y no dejarlo como un pasatiempo.

Es un buen año para Nijimura. Ya no vive de recuerdos.

.

Haizaki nunca ha cambiado su número de teléfono celular. Las chicas a las que les ha roto el corazón descansan tranquilas sabiéndolo, pues ya lo tienen bloqueado. Tampoco ha reemplazado los contactos.

Una tarde, mientras se encuentra solo en su habitación, la pantalla le muestra un nombre del pasado.

_¿Qué mierda le hiciste a tu cabello?_, pregunta Nijimura y a Haizaki se le dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro. Algunas cosas mueren: deseos, anhelos, resentimientos. Pero nunca un pasatiempo.

**FIN.**


End file.
